Oops!
by chinainyourhand
Summary: A battle of wills between Will Schuester and a certain Noah Puckerman doesn't go exactly as will had planned. Just a little one shot!


_Authors note: I was watching the final episode again for my other fic, and it struck me that everything just wrapped up a bit to neatly at the end. As a result this popped into my head begging to be written and getting in the way of everything else I wanted to write. Its just a one shot, based after sectionals, and it goes on the presumption that Emma stays. Hope you like it, and please leave a review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…_

**Oops…**

Will Schuester always tried to see the best in every person he had to deal with. He always tried to give them the benefit of doubt. He always figured there was good in everyone that crossed his path. He had never had a problem seeing beyond Rachel Berry's crazy to the insecure little girl that was underneath, He'd always thought that even the football jocks that put other kids in dumpsters just needed a bit more compassion in their lives, he'd even managed to convince himself that Sue Sylvester just needed more hugs…

But the student in front of him was causing his long held beliefs to waver. He was slowly starting to come around to the more generally held view of this particular student. He was starting to think that the other teachers were right. That this student really was just "a crazy little psychopath" to use one of the more polite descriptions Will had heard. He decided rather than giving in to temptation and giving up, he would have one more try. So, after taking a very deep breath, he asked the question again.

"You're really trying to tell me that all you can think of to say about this whole situation, this whole incident, this whole mess, all you can say about it… Is… Oops? Really? Oops? Nothing else springs to mind? I mean I'm trying to help you out here… I'm trying to see things from your point of view. Could you help me out… even a little?"

He took another deep breath and looked across his desk at the student in question. He waited for an answer. Just as Will was about to give up he got an answer.

"Nope. That's it."

Admittedly it wasn't exactly the answer Will was looking for but, It was two more words than he'd been able to get him to say in the last twenty minutes, so he took it as a good sign and tried again.

"Puck, come on. There has got to be more going on in your head right now. All I'm saying is sometimes it helps to let it out. Sometimes it helps to talk. It helps to talk about… things. I'm trying to give you an opportunity to do that. I'm trying to help…"

Will was gritting his teeth by the end of this speech. He couldn't believe how stubborn the kid was being. His mood wasn't helped by the fact that as he reached the end of this latest speech, all he got as an answer was a shoulder shrug, a raised eyebrow and a barely contained smirk. He was starting to see now why Emma had objected when he suggested she talk to Puck.

It had all started after sectionals. Sure they had won, and Finn had come back but things were still a bit… strained. Well, a lot strained really. Sure, the kids had pulled together enough to perform a number for him after sectionals, but after that everything seemed to go downhill. Finn was fine as long as he didn't have to speak to Quinn, which while awkward, could be worked around. Quinn seemed happy enough as long as she didn't have to be near either Puck or Finn, which again was awkward but not impossible. Puck seemed fine with whatever happened, but then, not much seemed to faze him. So on paper, it should have worked. Everything should have been fine.

The first problem was with the choreography. Due to height issues, it was pretty much a given that Finn would be in the middle, usually with Puck to the right or left of him. This invariably led to Finn threatening to punch Puck for getting to close. The second problem only happened if the group was discussing something. Anything Puck said was met by either a sneer or mumbling under his breath from Finn. Which invariably led to Puck threatening to punch Finn. The third problem happened whenever anyone threatened to punch anyone else. Quinn would immediately burst into tears and run to the bathroom, both Santana and Brittany would then feel compelled to go after her and practice would have to be put on hold for at least 15 minutes. Will had also noticed a weird vibe between Mercedes and Puck but that was the least of his worries so this was immediately forgotten about when the next threat of physical violence occurred.

Which was why Will was now wasting a free period sitting across a desk from someone who for all intents and purposes may as well have been a brick wall. He had asked Emma to sit in on the last Glee club practice. She had agreed with him that yes, something needed to be done, and had suggested that perhaps they should try and get the three students involved to talk to someone. She had said that as the schools guidance councillor, she would of course step in and talk to Quinn. Will had then suggested that as himself and Finn had talked about this kind of thing on previous occasions maybe Finn might be more comfortable discussing this issue with Will. Emma had agreed instantly. Will had then gently suggested that Emma, as the schools guidance councillor, might have more success with Puck. Emma face had instantly transformed into something similar to a deer's face when it was caught in the headlights of a very large oncoming truck, and she had practically begged Will to deal with Puck.

Will hadn't understood her reluctance to do what was her job at the time, but had felt that doing one small favour was the least of what he owed her. Now, having spent the last twenty-five minutes sitting across the desk from puck, he was feeling very different about the whole thing. He made a quick mental note to tell Emma that anything she felt he owed her after convincing her to stay and face Ken was paid up. Paid up with interest.

His conversation with Finn yesterday had been fine. Well, not fine but it had been a conversation. At the end of it Finn had actually thanked Will, and walked away looking like he had actually gotten something out of it. Emma obviously hadn't said much about her conversation with Quinn but the impression Will got was that it had been a success too. He had come into her office as she was writing down a second appointment for Quinn in her schedule. But this, this was like trying to get blood from a stone. Or worse. Will figured he'd rather be trying to get blood from a stone right now.

His own state of mind wasn't helping things right now. He knew that. But what had to be done had to be done, and he certainly wasn't going to let Noah "Puck" Puckerman get the better of him. That just was not going to happen. So with a slight grimace that he hoped Puck hadn't noticed, Will took a deep breath and was about to try again when Puck actually spoke.

"Look Mr. Schue, I get what you're trying to do but I'm not Finn. I'm not gonna turn into a girl and start talking about my feelings, alright? And I'm not gonna sing about them either… so don't get any ideas."

Will sighed. He could feel an ache starting just between his eyes. He really didn't need this today. It was so tempting just to give in and let Puck go back to class. Or back to wherever he went when he was supposed to be in class. But he wasn't going to do that. He could handle one talk with one student that was going through a rough spot. He shouldn't call himself a teacher if he couldn't… right? Maybe all he needed was a change of tactics.

"Ok… you don't have to talk about you're feelings. Or sing about them. Just tell me why you never once hit him back?"

This seemed to get a slight reaction, albeit one that was quickly covered with a short sharp "What?"

"I've seen you and Finn fight before. I've gotten in-between you and Finn before. I had to that time because you were going to do serious damage to him. This time, you took it. You just let him get one punch in after another. Seems like an odd reaction for someone who doesn't care? So why didn't you hit him back?"

This got a reaction, although not the one Will was hoping for. Puck stood up, picked up his back and still not saying anything, marched through the door slamming it behind him. Will slowly brought his hand up to massage the aching spot between his eyes. He didn't see the door handle moving, and only looked up when he saw the door open. He looked into the smiling face of Emma Pillsburghy.

"Oh well, if its any consolation, he lasted about ten minutes longer then he ever has in my office."

This brought Will up short.

"You knew? You knew it was going to be like this? And you didn't tell me?"

Emma smiled and barely contained a laugh.

"Come on Will, you don't think with grades and behaviour like his he hasn't been sent to me before? But like I said he never lasts longer than fifteen minutes in my office. You did well!"

Will was sure he'd see the funny side of it… some day…


End file.
